Cuando se pierde todo
by Misila
Summary: Si no se hubiera ido, nada de esto habría pasado. Si hubiese vuelto antes, su familia seguiría viva. Pero lamentarse no sirve de nada, y Salazar lo sabe; por eso va a hacer algo que sí está en sus manos: vengarse de esos muggles.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

* * *

_**Cuando se pierde todo**_

Llueve.

No, es más que eso. Diluvia. Truena. Relampaguea.

El cielo tiene tanta fuerza que el agua desprende piedras de tamaño considerable de la parte alta del valle, arrastrándolas por las laderas, rugiendo como dioses enfurecidos. El río crecido arrasa con todo lo que devoran sus ávidas orillas y baja tan turbio que parece de tinta, y en su superficie se forman remolinos por el viento que brama con fuerza.

Un joven camina todo lo rápido que puede por la falda de la montaña, a una distancia prudencial del río y teniendo cuidado para que las momentáneas corrientes que se forman en las laderas no lo arrastren valle abajo. El cabello negro, revuelto, se le pega al rostro, y sus ojos grises buscan con desesperación algo que sólo él sabe.

Lleva horas vagando por el valle. Huyendo del miedo. Buscando a los culpables de que su entendimiento esté nublado por el dolor y la rabia.

Sin embargo, no tarda en comprender que ahora debe encontrar un lugar en el que quedarse hasta que acabe la tormenta. Su paso se hace más lento y el muchacho, casi imberbe, reprime un sollozo mientras sus lágrimas se mezclan con la lluvia.

Entonces lo ve. Una oquedad en la montaña, bajo un saliente. Saca su varita y se encamina hacia ahí.

La cueva no es más grande que el comedor de la casa a la que teme volver, y es tan oscura como la boca de un lobo, pero al menos es seca. El joven hace aparecer llamas azules que iluminan el lugar mientras se quita las botas y escurre su ropa y su pelo. Cuando considera que no puede hacer nada más para librarse del frío que le cala los huesos, se recuesta en el rincón más alejado de la entrada de la cueva y se abraza las rodillas, apoyando la cabeza, que empieza a darle vueltas, en la pared.

Escuchar de la tormenta afuera, mientras él está resguardado en la cueva, lo reconforta un poco. Todo lo que puede.

Salazar Slytherin aprieta las mandíbulas para no sucumbir al llanto, pero no puede. Ha perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo que él también desea irse con su familia.

o-o-o

_Salazar observó el zorro muerto con satisfacción. Era el más grande que había cazado hasta el momento, y seguramente Padre estaría orgulloso de él._

_Se aseguró de que no se le fuese a caer y subió a su caballo. Pensando en que Helder se pondría las botas en la cena e Iria le pediría ir con él la próxima ocasión, el camino de vuelta a casa se le hizo más corto que de costumbre._

_Sin embargo, cuando bajó del caballo se dio cuenta de que en el interior de su hogar no había luz, a pesar de que había oscurecido hacía un buen rato. Ni unas velas, ni una varita. Nada. Su casa estaba a oscuras y Salazar tuvo un mal presentimiento. Sacó su propia varita, la encendió y entró con cautela._

—_¿Padre?—llamó con precaución. Una serie de sonidos ahogados llegaron a sus oídos—. ¿Madre? ¿Helder?_

—_Salazar…_

_Él sintió que algo le desgarraba las entrañas al oír el sonido desesperado, suplicante, que emitió su hermana. Salazar se guió por su voz hasta llegar al comedor y alzó su varita para ver qué ocurría._

_Quiso darse la vuelta y huir, marcharse lejos, pero en el fondo sabía bien que no importaba cuántas leguas pusiera de por medio, porque esa imagen lo perseguiría hasta el momento mismo de su muerte._

_El cadáver decapitado de su padre yacía medio apoyado en la mesa. Su cabeza había rodado hasta la chimenea, junto a una masa sanguinolienta que Salazar identificó como su hermano por el guardapelo que Madre le había regalado tiempo atrás. Y ella… Ella estaba en un rincón, también cubierta de sangre y con la garganta parcialmente seccionada. También había otro cuerpo, de alguien desconocido._

_No muy lejos había algo que se movía. Salazar caminó junto al cadáver de Helder, deseando despertarse en cualquier momento y descubrir que no había sido más que un mal sueño, y se arrodilló junto a su hermana, su dulce Iria, en cuyos ojos azules se reflejaba el brillo azulado de la varita del muchacho._

—_Iria… ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Quiénes?_

_Su hermana no estaba ni por asomo ilesa. Salazar veía la sangre manar de un profundo corte en su vientre y sabía que a Iria le quedaba poco._

—_Muggles—Salazar la acunó con dulzura y le acarició el cabello—. Han… venido a robar—explicó con dificultad. Una tos violenta sacudió su cuerpo y la ropa de Salazar se manchó de sangre—. Padre ha… intentado defendernos, pero me…—soltó un gemido y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. Salazar, no quiero ser hermosa—sollozó, y no hicieron falta más palabras para que él comprendiera._

_Él estrechó a su hermana contra su pecho, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte. Por ella. Iria se merecía irse tranquila, no asustada y ultrajada._

—_He cazado un zorro enorme—susurró entonces. Ella lo observó con atención—. Más que el que trajo Helder hace dos lunas—sus ojos se desviaron inevitablemente al cadáver de su hermano._

—_Quiero verlo—dijo Iria._

_Salazar pensó en protestar, pero luego decidió que no iba a dejar de consentir a Iria precisamente en ese momento. La cogió en brazos y salió con ella al jardín, notando cómo su respiración era cada vez más débil y pegándola más a él, intentando contagiarle la vida que a ella se le escapaba._

—_Mira, está ahí, en el caballo—le indicó. Iria giró la cabeza con dificultad._

—_Es muy grande—constató—. Hubiera salido un estofado riquísimo._

_Y cerró los ojos._

o-o-o

Él mismo enterró a su familia. Sin magia. Cogió una pala y cavó durante toda la noche un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran sin dificultad Aeron, Gisela, Helder e Iria Slytherin. Juntos. Salazar supuso que lo hubieran querido así. En cuanto al otro muerto, lo apartó a patadas para encargarse de su familia.

Cuando vio los cuatro cadáveres en la fosa común, deseó dejarse caer junto a ellos para morir también. Después de todo, no le quedaba nada; esos muggles se habían encargado de arrebatarle su familia.

Fue en ese momento cuando vio las pisadas de los caballos. No del suyo, sino de esos asquerosos muggles. Y del dolor surgió algo nuevo, algo que tomó forma mientras Salazar apretaba con rabia el guardapelo de su hermano. Un deseo tan negro como el cielo que poco a poco se aclaraba por el este.

_Venganza_.

Salazar tardó bien poco en montar su caballo, mirar una última vez el lugar donde descansaba su familia, sabiendo que no volvería ahí jamás, al menos por voluntad propia, y ponerlo al galope siguiendo las huellas. Tuvo que dejar atrás al caballo cuando éste se negó a dar un paso más, y los dos últimos días ha viajado a pie.

Pero la tormenta lo ha estropeado todo. Salazar sabía que les estaba dando alcance porque, tras dos días, las huellas eran más frescas, pero cuando ha comenzado a diluviar no le ha quedado más remedio que parar a descansar, viendo cómo el agua borraba las huellas de esos muggles. Salazar sabe que él tiene la ventaja de poder utilizar un hechizo de rastreo, pero siempre que los muggles no estén muy lejos. Si los ha perdido… si los ha perdido no podrá vengar a su familia.

La tormenta amaina antes de que amanezca. Y en cuanto la lluvia deja de arreciar, Salazar se pone de nuevo en marcha, sin importarle que su ropa aún esté mojada ni que todo él tirite de frío. Una única palabra –_venganza_– aguijonea su dolorida cabeza.

Afortunadamente para él, el hechizo de rastreo funciona. El mago echa a andar por donde le indica el encantamiento, intentando apartar de su mente todo lo que no sea su meta. Supone que debería parar a comer, pero ha perdido mucho tiempo y no está para esas nimiedades.

Camina durante todo el día. Sólo se detiene para beber agua de un arroyo y comerse una manzana, que no obstante no le llena el estómago ni por asomo. De hecho, la comida combinada con el esfuerzo de seguir la marcha y la fiebre que lo asaltó en algún punto de la noche hace que sienta náuseas. Pero él sigue caminando. Ya tendrá tiempo de comer cuando haya matado a los muggles que le han quitado a su familia.

El hechizo lo lleva a bordear una loma. Salazar lo sigue, pero no entiende por qué esos muggles irían por ahí. Por un momento teme haberse equivocado y estar siguiendo lo que no es, pero cuando el sol empieza a caer descubre una pequeña aldea al otro lado de la loma, en una pequeña hondonada, rodeada por bosque.

Salazar sonríe, ignorando la fiebre y el temblor de unas piernas que pronto se negarán a sujetarlo, y aferra su varita. Están en la aldea. El hechizo no deja lugar a dudas.

Y él los va a matar.

o-o-o

Godric se mueve con una maestría envidiable para un muchacho tan joven. También denota una altanería que quizá esté en demasía respecto a su edad, pero sin lugar a dudas se está convirtiendo en el mejor espadachín de la comarca y eso no se le puede negar.

Su padre lo observa con orgullo desde un rincón del patio, mientras que su hermano mayor sonríe con burla aunque no tenga motivo para ello. Sabe que Godric se va a ofender en cuanto se dé cuenta y eso le divierte sobremanera.

Es cuando el joven logra desarmar a su oponente que todos escuchan un grito agudo. Godric mira alrededor, y cuando ve a la dueña de la posada correr hacia ellos temblando envaina la espada mientras él, su padre y su hermano se acercan a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La mujer intenta respirar hondo para calmarse, pero no lo consigue y escupe atropelladamente:

—Están muertos… en la habitación, están muertos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Unos clientes—la posadera se estremece—. Degollados, descuartizados…

Godric tarda poco más de un suspiro en encaminarse a la posada, ignorando la llamada a la calma de su padre. Se abre paso a través del grupo de gente que se ha puesto junto a la puerta y saca su varita cuando entra en el lugar, también con muchas personas en el interior. Tras unos segundos preguntándose si es correcto, embruja a los que tiene más cerca, y éstos, con argumentos inventados, consiguen sacar al resto de la posada.

El muchacho sube las escaleras. Afortunadamente, la posada no es muy grande. Abre la primera puerta, pero la habitación está vacía.

No tiene que probar en más lugares. Una sonora maldición proveniente de otra de las estancias hace que el muchacho se encamine hacia ahí rápidamente.

El espectáculo que le ofrecen sus ojos es francamente macabro. Godric no está seguro de cuántas personas hay: son un amasijo de brazos, piernas y pedazos de carne cubiertos de sangre que ha salpicado incluso el techo.

Entonces se fija en la otra persona que contempla la carnicería, apoyada en la pared y tapándose la boca con las manos. Tarda unos segundos en reconocerla; la última vez que se vieron tenían unos ocho años.

—Helga.

Ella lo mira, y tras unos instantes lo identifica también

—No esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera así, Godric—comenta. Le tiembla el labio inferior y parece estar a punto de vomitar.

—¿Habéis visto quién ha sido?

Ella niega con la cabeza, pero saca su varita y hace algunos encantamientos. Godric no la interrumpe, pero tras unos segundos Helga clava sus ojos claros en él.

—Aquí hay magia—afirma. Godric alza su varita al punto y el hechizo de rastreo le indica que el asesino ha escapado por la ventana. Pasa por encima de los cadáveres, tratando de no mirarlos demasiado, y se sienta en el alféizar para descolgarse, sintiéndose afortunado de que en la parte trasera de la posada no haya nadie. Helga se acerca a él—. ¿No podéis salir por la puerta?

—No sería tan divertido—replica él antes de dejarse caer. Llega bien al suelo y desde ahí observa a su amiga, que tiene las manos apoyadas en el marco de la ventana—. ¿Queréis venir?

Da la impresión de que Helga no quiere, pero unos segundos más tarde la joven bruja se sienta en el alféizar, como ha hecho Godric hace poco, y se descuelga. Él la coge antes de que llegue al suelo y ríe cuando ella lo mira sonriendo.

—Vamos.

Se ponen en marcha, siguiendo al asesino. Helga tiene los ojos entornados, alerta, mientras que Godric parece despreocupado, como si buscar a ese tipo de persona fuese algo que hiciera cada día. Se entretiene tirándose de su incipiente barba pelirroja; tardó mucho en salir y Godric está muy orgulloso de ella.

No tienen que ir muy lejos. Apenas se han internado unos cien metros en el bosque ven ante ellos a un muchacho que parece más o menos de la edad de los dos jóvenes, con el pelo negro y las manos aún manchadas de la sangre de sus víctimas. Camina lentamente, apoyándose en los árboles, como si estuviese aquejado de alguna enfermedad.

—¡Deteneos!—ordena Godric. Él se da la vuelta y clava sus ojos grises llenos de odio en el muchacho, sacando su varita.

—¿Se os ofrece algo?—inquiere con cierta sorna.

—Habéis matado a tres hombres en la posada.

—Ellos mataron a un hombre, una mujer, un muchacho y una niña. Un trato justo, ¿no os parece?—replica.

Helga interviene entonces.

—Eran muggles, señor mío—puntualiza—. Vos tenéis la ventaja de la magia.

El joven suspira, cansado.

—¿Para qué es toda esta conversación? Sabéis que los he matado. Si queréis apresarme o darme muerte, hacedlo ya.

Godric se lleva la mano al puño de su espada y mira a Helga. Él sabe que lo justo ahora es ejecutar al asesino; y no teme equivocarse de persona porque él mismo lo ha confesado. Pero tiene la impresión de que el muchacho no les ha contado toda la historia y eso lo hace dudar más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

—¿Por qué los matasteis?—inquiere entonces Helga. El otro joven se apoya en un árbol, aparentemente demasiado débil para tenerse en pie por sí mismo.

La mirada que le dirige hace que la muchacha sienta la tentación de ocultarse tras Godric. Sin embargo, antes de responder, antes de hacer nada más, sus piernas dejan de sostenerlo y el joven se derrumba en el suelo.

o-o-o

El zorro más grande que ha visto en su vida. La satisfacción al imaginarse las reacciones de su familia.

_No debería haber ido._

La sonrisa evaporándose al ver su casa a oscuras y no oír más que silencio.

_Si hubiera vuelto antes…_

El sollozo de su hermana. El infierno en forma de comedor adornado con cadáveres y sangre.

_Yo tendría que haber estado con ellos, haber corrido su suerte._

El miedo de Iria. Su último capricho, ver el zorro, concedido. Sus ojos cerrados.

_No es lógico que yo siga vivo._

Toda su familia en la fosa que cavó con sus propias manos.

_Os vengué. A todos. Padre, Madre, Helder e Iria._

Su carcajada fría, casi inhumana, al contemplar la muerte de los muggles que le arrebataron a su familia. Sus botas y sus manos manchadas de sangre.

_Los maté. Les di la muerte más horrible en que pude pensar._

Pero por algún motivo eso no hace que se sienta mejor.

_Los herí hasta que me suplicaron la muerte y los dejé enloquecer de dolor._

La visión de sus tres víctimas no lo reconforta. Sangre. Sangre y muerte y miembros mutilados y rostros desfigurados por el dolor y las heridas.

Y donde había tres personas ahora hay cuatro, y la única a la que la Muerte aún no se ha llevado llora asustada.

_Iria. Mi dulce hermana._

Se acerca a ella, a la niña moribunda que tiembla en el suelo, y la toma en brazos. No obstante, cuando le aparta el pelo de la cara no es su hermana, sino uno de esos tres muggles y despreciables.

—_¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?_

_El hombre estaba aterrado. El muchacho que había entrado con sigilo en la habitación, temblando ligeramente y con aspecto enfermizo, parecía haber crecido varios años de golpe. Sus ojos grises eran tan fríos como el hielo, inhumanos. Después de encargarse de que nadie pudiera interrumpirles, había asesinado a sus dos compañeros a sangre fría, sin mostrar ningún tipo de caridad, sin escuchar sus súplicas y regodeándose en sus alaridos de dolor._

_Sólo mostró clemencia cuando los hombres dejaron de emitir sonidos humanos. Con un gesto desdeñoso de su varita les separó la cabeza del cuerpo, y luego se giró hacia el único que quedaba vivo._

—_Piedad, os lo suplico—graznó el hombre. Pequeño, delgado y de orejas puntiagudas, Salazar lo había obligado a presenciar la muerte de sus colegas en silencio, pero las lágrimas de terror escapaban de sus ojos sin control._

_Salazar arqueó una ceja._

—_¿Piedad?—repitió con furia—. ¿Cómo la que vos y vuestros amigos mostrasteis con mi familia, queréis decir?—el hombre lo miró con extrañeza—. ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?—repitió._

—_Sirguy._

—_¿Y el de los otros?_

—_Dywett y Askey—respondió el hombre, con la voz tan temblorosa que apenas se le entendió. _

—_¿Y el que había muerto?_

—_Pol—Salazar no dijo nada y Sirguy se puso nervioso—. ¿Deseáis saber algo más?_

—_¿Qué pasó?—la pregunta acudió a sus labios al instante; Salazar llevaba días atormentándose con ella._

—_Fuimos… Somos ladrones, nos ganamos la vida robando—se quedó mudo ante la mirada que recibió de Salazar, y no fue hasta varios segundos después que logró reunir valor para continuar hablando—. Vimos a un muchacho, casi un niño, con un collar de oro—Salazar pensó en lo mucho que a Helder le gustaba la joya y por unos instantes deseó dejar a ese patético muggle en paz y simplemente morir como su hermano y el resto de su familia—. Lo seguimos, claro… por toda la llanura, hasta que vimos que se dirigía a una casa…_

_»Decidimos entrar después de un rato observando. Íbamos sin hacer ruido; al principio sólo queríamos llevarnos algo, pero el padre (supongo) nos vio y se abalanzó sobre Askey y comenzó la pelea… Y no sé muy bien cómo, el muchacho del collar y la madre acabaron muertos. Pol también. El otro hombre… fui yo, pero no quise hacerlo, lo juro. Sólo quería defenderme._

_»Sólo quedaba la niña, la única que había tenido la suficiente sensatez como para apartarse. Decidimos matarla, coger algo –aunque no nos atrevimos a quitarle el guardapelo al cadáver– e irnos…_

_Salazar apretó los dedos en torno a su varita._

—_Y antes de matarla la violasteis—siseó con odio._ A Iria. A mi hermana. Tenía once años.

—_Fue Dywett—dijo rápidamente Sirguy._

—_¿Creéis que me importa?—el hombre se estremeció, temeroso ante el tono frío del joven—. ¿Qué os llevasteis?_

_Sirguy abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Parecía desear cualquier cosa excepto contestar a esa pregunta. Salazar acercó la varita a su sucia garganta muggle para darle un motivo por el cual responderle._

—_Lo-lo qu-que…—tartamudeó—. Lo ve-vendimos. A…_

_Salazar no llegó a enterarse del resto de la frase. Lo siguiente que salió de la garganta de Sirguy fue sangre. Ignorando su mirada suplicante y los sonidos que predecían su muerte, el joven se acercó a la ventana para saltar por ella, mientras el peso de la pérdida, la fiebre y sus manos manchadas de sangre caían sobre él, dificultándole el avance._

_No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Era lo único de lo que estaba seguro. Nunca había confiado en los muggles; ¿qué podía esperarse de unos seres que, cuando encontraban algo que no comprendían, lo destruían? Había crecido oyendo historias de muggles que secuestraban a magos perdidos por los caminos para realizar oscuros rituales con ellos sin más objeto que robarles la magia; de hecho, una parte de él aún creía que los _sangre sucia _nacían de esos ritos malditos._

_Pero la pregunta más acuciante que Salazar tenía no era sobre los muggles._

_¿Qué iba a hacer él en un mundo en el que estaba solo?_

o-o-o

Si el desconocido aún continúa con vida es porque Godric y Helga así lo han querido.

Ella no quiere que se dé un veredicto antes de conocer su versión; resultaría de lo más injusto. En los juicios se ha de escuchar a las dos partes. Ya han visto la primera, la carnicería de la posada, pero falta conocer el punto de vista del joven y hasta que lo tengan no se le puede condenar.

Godric, por su parte, no tiene claro que ese muchacho sea inocente, pero de lo que sí está completamente convencido es que es un terrible deshonor asesinar a alguien que no está en posición de defenderse.

Se desvaneció en el bosque, ante su mirada y la de Helga. Después de unos minutos discutiendo, decidieron llevarlo a la casa en la que se está alojando ella mientras está en la aldea, aunque por su propia seguridad no le han dicho a nadie de quién se trata; entre otras cosas, porque ni ellos saben su nombre.

Godric sigue a la doncella hasta el salón, donde Helga está mirando por la ventana. No obstante, su amiga se gira hacia él en cuanto lo oye entrar. Cuando Godric hace una inclinación teatral suelta una risita.

—Godric, os recuerdo que cuando éramos niños os dedicabais a revolcaros en el barro jugando con vuestro hermano. No tiene sentido que ahora intentéis comportaros como un caballero.

Él ríe también.

—Albergo la esperanza de que con el tiempo olvidéis mis niñerías—entonces se pone serio—. ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro invitado?

Helga se encoge de hombros.

—Aún tiene fiebre y no ha despertado más que para decir incoherencias, pero continúa vivo—suspira, preguntándose por enésima vez desde que ayer lo encontrara quién es ese desconocido—. ¿Por qué creéis que cometió esa atrocidad?

Godric se encoge de hombros.

—Quizá alguna venganza, o quizá simplemente esté loco.

—No creo que esté loco—replica Helga—. Estaba dolido por algo.

—¿Remordimiento, quizá?—sugiere Godric—. Lo que les hizo a esos tres muggles no tiene nombre.

Helga suspira y mira de nuevo por la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

o-o-o

Salazar no reconoce esa habitación.

Pese a que vagamente recuerda haberla vislumbrado anteriormente, a través de una rendija entre sus párpados entreabiertos, no sabe dónde está.

Lo único que sabe es que debe de haber asesinado a esos muggles unas cien veces. No recuerda haber tenido ningún sueño más que ése. Y el recuerdo de sus cadáveres hace que piense en su familia, provocándole arcadas.

Se incorpora en la cama. Por la ventana entra algo de luz que ilumina débilmente la habitación. Salazar supone que está amaneciendo por el frescor que se percibe en el azul del cielo. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo lleva durmiendo y por qué alguien lo está cuidando, porque es obvio que, aunque la fiebre no ha remitido, ya apenas tiembla.

Tras unos segundos, comprende que no va a averiguar mucho quedándose ahí. Aparta las mantas y baja los pies al suelo, poniéndose en pie con cautela. Camina lentamente hasta la puerta y la abre con un chirrido.

Ante él hay un pasillo largo y oscuro. Salazar recuerda entonces que no tiene su varita con él y se preocupa un poco, pero no tarda en ignorar su inquietud y echar a andar por él, aunque no sin cierta cautela. Llega a una escalera y se detiene, preguntándose si bajar o no.

—Deberíais descansar.

El muchacho se vuelve tan rápidamente que al principio la cabeza le da vueltas. Una de las puertas se ha abierto, y por ella asoma una joven más o menos de su edad, con el rostro redondeado y suave enmarcado por unos suaves rizos pelirrojos. Una parte de Salazar aplaude que la tela de su camisón sea tan fina.

La joven se acerca a él, hasta quedarse sólo a dos metros de distancia, y entonces Salazar recuerda que ella y otro muchacho lo siguieron después de que matara a esos tres muggles.

—¿Qué queréis?—inquiere con cautela—. ¿Qué lugar es éste?

Ella sonríe.

—Volved a la habitación y hablaremos allí.

Pese a que todo en esa mujer apunta a que no tiene malas intenciones, Salazar se niega a confiar en ella.

—¿Dónde está mi varita?

—Preguntáis muchas cosas—replica la mujer—. Mejor que hablemos en la habitación; aún no estáis recuperado.

Tras varios segundos, Salazar cede y la sigue de vuelta a la habitación. Cierra la puerta cuando entra, y al ver el gesto que le dedica la joven se deja caer en la cama, resignado. Ella saca su varita y hace aparecer un taburete junto a la cama para sentarse. No obstante, su mirada indica a Salazar que debe taparse si quiere comenzar la conversación.

Se quedan mirándose fijamente durante varios minutos, hasta que Salazar recuerda todo lo que quiere saber:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la casa que mi familia tiene en Dark's Hollow—responde la mujer—. Ahora es mi turno para preguntar: ¿tenéis nombre?

Salazar arquea una ceja. Le cae bien esa muchacha.

—Salazar Slytherin. ¿Y vos?

—Helga Hufflepuff—Salazar piensa que ese nombre le pega—. Os toca.

—Yo ya he hecho mi pregunta—replica él, sorprendido.

—Lo sé. Os cedo este turno.

Salazar se queda pensativo durante un rato.

—¿Quién era el otro hombre?

—Godric—dice Helga—. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, gracias a nuestros padres. No obstante, no lo había visto desde hacía años hasta anteayer…—su voz se apaga y su dulce rostro se ensombrece—. ¿Por qué los asesinasteis, Salazar?

Él aparta la mirada. No le apetece hablar del tema.

—Ellos mataron a mi familia—explica. Helga lo mira con lástima, pero Salazar no se da cuenta. Necesita hablar con alguien, contarle lo ocurrido. Lo ha llevado dentro demasiado tiempo y tiene la impresión de que, como no lo comparta con alguien, explotará—. A mis padres y a mis hermanos, Helder e Iria. Vinieron a robar y los acontecimientos se precipitaron… Cuando volví encontré tres cadáveres y a mi hermana desangrándose.

Helga se estremece.

—Lo… Sé que sonará vacío y puede que cínico, pero realmente lo lamento por vos. Es… comprensible que quisierais vengaros.

Salazar se recuesta en la cama y baja la vista.

—¿Vais a darme muerte?—inquiere entonces. No le preocupa la idea.

Helga suspira.

—No lo sé. No creo. No parecéis un asesino despiadado. Os dejasteis llevar por el dolor y la rabia, pero no me parece que seáis malvado. ¿Qué queréis hacer vos?

Salazar la mira. ¿Qué quiere hacer él? Ha perdido todo lo que daba sentido a su vida, está desamparado en ese mundo lleno de muggles, y por mucho que intente demostrar madurez sigue teniendo dieciséis años y mucha inseguridad en su interior.

Cuando enterró a su familia, lo único que lo impulsó a no quedarse con ellos fue la esperanza de vengar sus muertes y la humillación de su hermana. Recorrió leguas caminando, desnutrido y enfermo, con la única idea de asesinar a esos desalmados en mente.

Y cuando lo hizo, cuando se vio frente a tres cadáveres mutilados, descubrió que ya había cumplido su meta. Una que, si él tenía la esperanza de que lo ayudara a tener de nuevo a su familia, lo dejó más vacío aún que la muerte de sus padres.

Salazar clava sus ojos grises en Helga.

—No lo sé. No tengo nada que hacer. Cuando los maté me quedé sin ningún lugar hacia el que mirar y no ahora no veo ningún camino que recorrer.

—Quedaos, entonces—sugiere ella—. Dark's Hollow no es un mal lugar, y dudo que Godric tenga algún problema en ayudaros a asentaros aquí. Y si no, yo vivo al oeste, en un valle mucho más bonito que esto (por mucho que Godric lo niegue).

Salazar suspira.

—Quizá os acompañe. O…—le cuesta poner en orden sus ideas. Salazar se da cuenta de que le está subiendo la fiebre de nuevo—. No lo sé, lo pensaré cuando esté más repuesto.

Helga sonríe.

—Reponeos, pues—se pone en pie y se dirige a la puerta—. Que durmáis bien, Salazar.

Él la observa marcharse y se queda varios minutos pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, que no es poco, antes de que empiece a dolerle la cabeza. Salazar se arrebuja bajo las mantas y cierra los ojos.

Por su mente pasan imágenes de todo lo ocurrido desde que enterró a su familia. Imágenes frías, sangrientas, que prometen la peor de las pesadillas cuando sucumba al sueño.

No obstante, cuando Salazar se queda dormido no sueña sino con el cabello rojizo y la sonrisa dulce de Helga Hufflepuff.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Pues nada, aquí estaba yo preguntándome por qué Salazar Slytherin no sentía agrado hacia los muggles y los _sangre sucia_, y nada mejor que una carnicería y un trauma. Además, también han salido Helga y Godric (Rowena está por ahí, en mi canon mental fue la última en aparecer). Sí, soy cruel y lo admito. Y está el plus de que quería vengarme de mi profesor de Composición y medio lo he hecho por aquí.

Otra cosa, por si no ha quedado claro (muchas veces digo obviedades, pero por si acaso): Aeron y Gisela son los padres de Salazar, y Helder e Iria, sus hermanos, ambos menores.

No tiene un final muy conclusivo, ¿verdad? Pues no tiene continuación, aunque pueda parecerlo. Quizá escriba más de los fundadores (porque ahora me ha entrado la curiosidad por ellos), pero no aquí.

¿Reviews?


End file.
